


The Single Parent AU

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are single parents who decide to take the next step in their relationship. Hijinx ensue.This is a prompt I gave myself a while ago to get back into the fandom. It's a 6 parter (see contents).





	1. Chapter 1

**Contents**

Bellarke single parent au where:

1) Bellamy/Clarke are single parents who use tinder to hook up, not date, because dating is too difficult as a single parent (also O might have tried to kill Bellamy’s last girlfriend). But then they fall in love, because they can’t get anything right, and they have no choice but to merge their families together.

2) Monty is three and has no idea who his dad is, is convinced it’s Bellamy, and Bellamy makes no effort to correct him. In fact he encourages it.

3) Jasper and Octavia are legitimately at war with each other. Bellamy’s concerned when Octavia’s booby traps Jasper’s room with explosives (gotten from aunt raven) but Clarke brushes it off as a bonding experience.

4) Jasper and Bellamy give Octavia’s new boyfriend the third degree.

5) Octavia takes Bellamy to shop for her first bra and they come back with ugly sports vests. Clarke is the one to take her after that .

6) Granny Abby gives all the kids the sex talk at the same time.


	2. Chapter 1

**1) Bellamy/Clarke are single parents who use tinder to hook up, not date, because dating is too difficult as a single parent (also O might have tried to kill Bellamy’s last girlfriend). But then they fall in love, because they can’t get anything right, and they have no choice but to merge their families together.**

:/

They met on Tinder because it’s the easiest way for two busy single parents to arrange a no-strings hook up. That first time they didn't even make it out of Clarke's car.

"You sure you want to do this here princess?" Bellamy asked when Clarke climbed across the console to straddle his lap seconds after parking up in a secluded car park. She'd been the one to pick him up from the station, still in her scrubs and with a manic glint in her eye that was decidedly missing from her profile photo.

"I have half an hour before my babysitter starts charging me double, so yes." She helped him unzip his pants and he helped her pull down hers and before either of them knew it they were fucking so hard Bellamy saw stars. He hadn't even gotten to kiss her, or see her breasts, and as she drove him back to the station (they never shared more than workplace locations; it was safer that way) he was convinced they'd never see each other again. "So same time next week?"

"God yes," Bellamy half-begged. "But next time lets make it to a bed."

And just like that The Arrangement was born.

As hook up arrangements go it was fairly simple. They met in a hotel room once a month, each taking turns to pay for their room for the night, and had the kind of sex Bellamy previously only dreamed about. The first few mornings after were awkward but after a while, as they grew more comfortable together, it got easier to just pick up where they left off in the night (and on one memorable occasion carry on for nearly twelve hours straight).

"I think I have feelings for you," Clarke admitted early one morning as she watched him dress (he tended to leave as early as possible because O was too much like him for her own good and the last thing he needed was her to file a police report with Miller, just because he didn't return when he said he would. Miller wouldn't ever let him live it down. ). It was a year into their arrangement, so a love confession wasn't entirely unexpected, but it still floored him that she was the one who started it. He'd always imagined that if one of them broke it'd be him.

"What kind of feelings?" He asked perhaps a bit more confrontationally than he should have.

"Good ones," Clarke blushed when Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Serious ones." She smiled when he climbed onto the bed in front of her, his shirt only half-buttoned. "I'd like you to meet my kids." She pulled him a bit closer by his shirt and started to button it up. "I'd like to meet your kid."

"My kid's an asshole," he kissed her when she burst out laughing. It was rough, Bellamy could barely control himself, but she melted into it anyway.

"Well lucky for you, I kinda love assholes."

"I love you too," he replied immediately not even having to think about it. He'd fallen in love with her after that first time in the car. He'd even admitted it to Miller who'd choked and threatened to beat him up if he ever mentioned his love life again.

"Good," she smoothed back his hair. "So we can arrange something next weekend," she bit her lip, "to introduce everybody?"

-:-


	3. Chapter 2

**2) Monty is two and has no idea who his dad is, is convinced it’s Bellamy, and Bellamy makes no effort to correct him. In fact he encourages it.**

They were supposed to meet up on Saturday at Bellamy's place but Clarke was called out to the hospital, and so they had to reschedule to the following week. But of course during that time Bellamy'd had hell to pay from his sister.

"What's her name again?" She asked him for the upteenth time as she watched Clarke from the window, while Bellamy ran around the house for a quick last minute clean up.

"I told you already O."

"I forgot." It was said too lightly for it to be anything but a lie, but Bellamy was too stressed to notice.

"Clarke," when he was sure the house was as tidy as it could get he grabbed Octavia's hair and quickly tied it up before she could react.

"Hey!"

"I wish you'd worn a dress," he sighed as he looked at her tatty shorts and a tee he was fairly sure used to be his. "You look so nice in dresses."

"What's her surname?"

"Griffin."

"Can she cook?"

It wasn't an entirely left field question. Bellamy had, had girlfriends who couldn't (and who couldn't apparently call for takeout when they were babysitting his sister either). He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"She has kids so probably." He replied not really sure if she could. They hadn't really had much time for meet cute conversations while they were hooking up, and both of them were too busy after admitting their feelings to do much more than sext.

"Her kids are babies," She crossed her arms across her chest and glared outside. Bellamy glanced out and his heart almost beat right out of his chest at the sight of Clarke in paint splattered shorts and an oversized NYPD sweater that's definitely his. "See? I bet they still eat mush."

"They're not babies, O."

"They look like babies,"

Bellamy sighed.

"Just be on your best behaviour okay? I like Clarke a lot."

"You said that about Roma, and Lily, and Echo, and..."

"Okay, okay," Bellamy laughed on his way to the door. "You don't like my taste in women, I get it."

-/-

"You're a lot younger than I expected," Octavia said after Bellamy greeted Clarke with a short kiss. "How old were you when you had your kids?"

"O!"

"It's okay," Clarke smiled nudging Jasper out from behind her. Monty was already in Bellamy's arms, having insisted on being picked up as soon as he laid eyes on his mom's new boyfriend. "I was eighteen when I had Jasper, and twenty-five when I had Monty."

"How old are you now?"

"Don't answer that," Bellamy interrupted as he led Clarke into the house, hand firm at her waist. "She's being rude."

"I'm twenty-seven," Clarke continued on, as calm as cucumber as she dropped her bag onto the couch. Bellamy was the only one who noticed Octavia's scowl deepen. Nothing good ever happened when Octavia started scowling.

"O..."

"Lincoln's mom said men who date women in their twenties don't think with the brains in their heads." She said loudly. Bellamy flinched at the words, so embarrased he had no idea how to even react. "She called them...what's the word..."

"Gold diggers?" Jasper piped up from where he was staring consideringly at Bellamy's uniform.

"Jasper!"

"Are you a cop?" Jasper asked at the same time as Octavia stormed off to her room, and Bellamy was just about to follow her when he noticed that Monty was still in his arms.

"No!" Monty kicked him surprisingly hard when he tried to put him down. "No. Dada." Clarke's eyes widened when she heard Monty, but Bellamy had no time for this not when Octavia needed him. "Dada!"

"Fine, suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when O yells at you." He hiked Monty up further in his arms and went after his sister. Leaving Clarke alone in the room with Jasper and a deer in headlights expression on her face.

-/-

"Dada," Monty said almost sweetly into Bellamy's shirt as they settled for dinner. "No!" He slapped Clarke away when she tried to take him into her arms. "My Dada!"

"Technically I was hers first buddy," Bellamy grinned kissing the top of his head.

"Don't encourage him," Clarke said flatly as she shoved a breadstick into Monty's chubby hands. Next to her Jasper was glaring at the food on his plate, while next to Bellamy Octavia was in a sulk because apparently she'd expected Clarke to leave after calling her a goldigger.

"It's not doing any harm," he said quietly, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from her. "You guys are still staying the night, right?"

"I don't know if I should," she sighed. "You clearly need time to talk to Octavia and we'd just get in the way."

"O'll get over it eventually." He kissed her again and lowered his voice. "Please?" He smiled when Clarke did and kissed her again. "Pretty..."

"My mom isn't a gold digger." Jasper suddenly piped up and Clarke let out an actual sob. "Why would you call her that, you're mean!"

"I just call it how I see it, kid." Octavia smirked as she finished off the last of her spaghetti. She sounded so much like Bellamy in that moment that the man in question choked.

"She's not a gold digger. If anyone's a gold digger it's your dad. Do you have any idea what cops get paid? It's peanuts." Jasper continued without waiting for an answer from Octavia. "Mom makes two hundred grand a year..."

"Jasper!" Clarke bellowed even as Bellamy stared wide eyed at the kid. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DISCUSSING MY SALARY IN FRONT OF MY BOYFRIENDS."

"But Grammy said..."

"I don't give a f-flying monkey what mom said. That's it." She grabbed Monty making him shriek for Bellamy almost immediately. "We're leaving right now."

"This is YOUR fault." Jasper blamed Octavia, throwing his plate across the table before either Bellamy or Clarke could stop him. "I hate you! I..."

-/-

 _I'm so sorry._ Bellamy received two hours after they left, just as he was getting ready to sleep. _Here's a titty shot to make it up to you._

Instead of replying with a dick shot as he normally would, Bellamy called Clarke immediately.

"I think it went well," he said sleepily. "We learned that I can't use Lincoln's mom as a babysitter anymore, and that we're both only into each other for the money." He smiled when she barked out a laugh. "Fun times."

"We also learned that Monty really wants you to be his dad." She said tenderly. "Can't forget that."

"That was definitely the best part of today." He grinned when she laughed again. "So, fancy doing a do-over next weekend?" He didn't panic when she hesitated, or at least tried not to. "Clarke?"

"Come to me next weekend," she said quietly. "I'm hosting a barbeque with a few friends. It'd be nice to finally introduce you to everybody. Octavia too if she wants to come."

"Would we have to dress up?"

"Definitely. You are my trophy boyfriend after all. I've got to have you looking sharp."

"Well in that case count me in." He closed his eyes as his hand slipped under his boxers. "Now lets get to the important stuff. What're you wearing?"

"Bellamy Blake, are you jerking off?" She sounded delighted so he didn't hesitate to get started. "I'm debating whether to take off my panties. You know, those itchy lace ones you love but that I hate."

"Keep them on," Bellamy barked out hoarsely. "They look so good on you. Fuck. I wish you were here so I could see you in them."

"You were supposed to but then our kids happened." Her voice deepened. "How about you send me that dick pic now, babe?"

Bellamy took the photo and sent it before settling the phone back to his ear.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert, smut alert! Sorry for the delay!

**Part 3 - Jasper and Octavia are legitimately at war with each other. Bellamy’s concerned when Octavia’s booby traps Jasper’s room with explosives (gotten from aunt raven) but Clarke brushes it off as a bonding experience.**

The barbeque was a success. Apart from not letting Bellamy have a single moment alone with Clarke, Octavia was an angel. Jasper didn't once mention his mom's salary (or Bellamy's for that matter), and Monty didn't kick anyone (or Bellamy) whilst claiming him. It was such a success in fact that Clarke invited them over the following weekend, for the night.

"Will Aunty Raven be there?" Octavia asked eagerly while Bellamy braided her hair.

"Probably not. Clarke wants to keep it small."

"Oh." She pouted, clearly disappointed. "She was nice."

"To you," Bellamy still winced whenever he remembered her threat to rip off his balls if he ever hurt Clarke. She'd been holding pliers at the time and Bellamy definitely believed she'd do it.

"Why don't we have any aunties, Bell?"

"Our mom didn't have any sisters."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed again. "Do you think I could keep Aunty Raven when you and Clarke break up?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Clarke and I are not breaking up."

"In case you do."

"I-" he hesitated wondering if it was the right thing to do, but figured what the hell. If Octavia was really uncomfortable about the idea at least this way he'd know in advance so he could plan. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me, O. Not yet." He said quickly when her face fell. "But eventually. I want you to get used to her in your life first."

"I don't like Clarke."

"I know but I'm kinda crazy about her."

"Aunty Raven says she's too good for you but she's wrong. You're too good for her."

Bellamy winced. Sometimes raising a ten year old sister was the worst thing in the world, this was definitely one of those times.

"That's what you said about my other girlfriends too. I tell you what," he finished up her braid, "how about, if you're nice to Clarke and I mean actually nice not just polite, we go to the park tomorrow after we leave her place, just you and me? We could get icecream."

"I know what you're trying to do." She said crossly. "I'm not a child. You can't just get me to do whatever you want by promising me icecream."

"How about icecream with extra chocolate sprinkles?" He smirked when her eyes widened, "and that diabetes causing sugar cone you love so much?"

"Fine," she sighed as if it was a really hard bargain, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "But I get to wear my chucks."

"O..."

"I don't like girly shoes, Bell." She stomped her feet, though the effect was ruined by how cute she looked in the new dress Bellamy'd got her. "They're uncomfortable."

"Fine but the dress stays."

-/-

The second Octavia walked through the front door after giving Clarke a big hug around the waist, Bellamy shut the door behind her and kissed his girlfriend. Properly. The way he'd wanted to kiss her ever since the barbeque.

"Please tell me you brought condoms," Clarke gasped when they separated.

"This isn't my first rodeo." He kissed along the line of her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Seeing you once a week just isn't cutting it any more."

"It's an improvement to what we had before."

She was about to say something when there was a loud bang inside the house, and Monty's shrieking cry. Instantly Clarke and Bellamy stormed into the house to see thick smoke coming down the stairs.

"Fuck!" Clarke ran into the kitchen to grab a fire extinguisher. "You grab Monty. I'll get Jasper and Octavia." She yelled before running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Bellamy looked around for Monty and eventually found him in the living room crying by the couch.

"It's okay," he breathed as he carried the boy outside the house, pressing kisses to his hair to calm him down. "It's okay. You're safe."

"Dada," Monty sniffed pitifully into Bellamy's neck. "Bang, Dada."

"I know munchkin," he felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly when Clarke emerged with Octavia and Jasper held tightly under her arms. She was holding onto them both a bit desperately. "Everybody okay?" He asked looking Octavia over for burns when she tore herself away from Clarke to wrap her arms tightly around his waist, and promptly burst into tears.

"I didn't know that would happen," she wailed hysterically and Bellamy instinctively handed over Monty to Clarke before gathering her up in his arms. "I didn't know, I swear. Aunty Raven said it'd just scare him a little. I didn't know!"

"What happened?" He asked Clarke desperately.

"Apparently Raven's been teaching our kids how to make bombs."

"What!"

"That was so cool!" Jasper piped up, excited. "I've never made one that big. Aunty Raven was right, girls are better at making things go boom!"

Octavia paused her crying at that, sniffed once, then turned to look down at Jasper from Bellamy's arms.

"It was good?"

"It was amazing!" Jasper went on eagerly, and Octavia tugged herself out of Bellamy's hold to go to Jasper. "Mom was right, maybe having a big sister won't be so bad after all."

"Technically I'd be your aunt," Octavia piped up already back to herself. "That means I get to boss you around and smack you when you're bad like how Bellamy can't do to me, cause he's my brother."

Bellamy had no idea how she managed to turn around the conversation so fast, but within seconds the pair were fighting again.

"They're bonding," Clarke grinned, clearly not seeing a problem with Octavia beating the living daylights out of Jasper when he tried (and failed) to kick her.

"I think we should tell them to stop." Bellamy frowned as he picked up Monty. "They might end up killing each other."

"When the fire brigade comes." She sighed tiredly, leaning against his shoulder.

-/-

That night Bellamy took no chances. He checked all the kids' rooms twice to make sure they were asleep, ensured the door to Clarke's room was as close to closed as possible without actually being (she liked to leave it ajar in case Monty woke up at night), and drew them a bath in the frankly palace sized ensuite.

"This is nice," Clarke kissed his ear as they made love slowly in the water. She was on top, a position he absolutely loved because it meant they could talk. Not that Bellamy was ever able to utter more than monosyllabic responses during sex, but still. Clarke was a talker and Bellamy loved to listen to her. "I can't remember the last time we did this."

"June," He kissed her neck.

"Your birthday, of course," she flashed him a grin as she kissed his jaw. "We stayed at the Four Seasons." She kissed his mouth quick and dirty before tugging his face down to kiss his forehead. "They had that hot tub." She kissed his eyelids then added coyly. "You ate your birthday cake off my-"

"Mommy?" Monty's voice sounded just outside the door and Bellamy panicked because he was so close to coming he wasn't sure if he could hold back even if the kid walked in.

"I'll be right out sweetheart," Clarke called out sweetly as if she wasn't grinding down on Bellamy for all she was worth. "Remember what we said about when mommy's in the bathroom?"

"Monty out,"

"That's right honey." She kissed the tip of Bellamy's nose, then tucked her face under his chin and mouthed his adam's apple and that was enough. He gripped the curve of her hip as he came. "That's it, Bell. Just like that."

She kissed his throat, his shoulder, his bicep, and then carefully lifted herself off of him to climb over the bathtub.

He watched hungrily as she put on her robe. "I'm sorry. I know you had plans," she stooped down to kiss his forehead because he'd told her in great detail exactly what he wanted do to her in the run up to that night. "But if he woke up this late it's probably nightmares. He'll need to sleep with us."

"Marry me?"

It wasn't how he wanted to propose. Bellamy had always thought he'd do it over a nice dinner, or maybe at that first hotel they stayed at. He thought it'd be classier than in a lukewarm bath whilst wearing a used condom at least. But now that it was out in the open, Clarke grinning like he'd just made her day, Bellamy thought it felt just right.

"That better not be your hind brain talking," She kissed him once, fiercely, before turning to the door outside which Monty was clapping for some reason. "Because I plan to hold you to it."

And then she was out and he grinned so hard his face hurt.

 

-/-


End file.
